Happy Birthday
by elloteenah
Summary: Title says it all really. Sophie and Maddie go to a Spa Treatment for Maddie's 18th. Rated T/M, depends.


**Look who's back with another one shot! Really, this should have been uploaded a lot earlier but the idea didn't come to me until recently. Anyway, this is a different kind of thing from me. A challenge that I shamefully admit I rather enjoyed *blushes*.**

**So if you want an idea of what could have maybe gone down during their little birthday break, read on...**

* * *

"So how was the spa?" Kevin asks his daughter and her girlfriend who sit opposite.

They are sitting in the cafe, waiting for their order to come over. Kevin decided to treat them to lunch after he hadn't seen them for two days because they had gone away for Maddie's eighteenth.

"Oh, it was out of this world!" Sophie gushes; squeezing her hands into tight fists like it will take the moment and bottle it. Maddie smiles over her shoulder at Sophie, seemingly agreeing with the statement.

Kevin catches it and tilts his head, a small approving smile on his lips. It sounds like they had fun.

"What'd you get up to?" he asks.

Maddie raises her eyebrows. "Do you _really _want to know?"

Sophie goes to add onto what she thought Maddie was going to say—you know, _"we went here first..."_ but no, not Maddie. Instead she says something potentially embarrassing and it makes Sophie snap her head round and look at Maddie questioningly.

_Not in front of my dad, Mads, please! _She screams inside.

* * *

After lunch at _Roy's Rolls_, they go back to their house to unpack. Up in their bedroom, Maddie has almost unpacked all of the contents of her case, unlike Sophie, when the brunette remembers what Maddie had said earlier.

"What did you say that for?" Sophie questions her just as she unzips her luggage.

"Say what? I don't know what you're talking about," Maddie replies, her back to Sophie as she hangs up one of her t-shirts.

"Yes you do!" Sophie says sarcastically. "You can't say things like that to my dad."

Maddie smirks, remembering. What? She was only being truthful and it's not like she actually said what went down. She was only going to talk about the actual treatments anyway. What Maddie had said, she meant in an innocent manner. Did Kevin really want to know about oils and how to maintain healthy nails? Probably not, and that's why she asked if he really wanted to know. It was Sophie taking it out of context.

Once her shirt is hanging on her side of the wardrobe, she walks to sit on her knees opposite Sophie and help her unload her suitcase.

"Oh, because you're the Saint Sophie your mum and dad think you are, right?" Maddie smirks again, pointing down to the items of clothing sitting on the top.

_FLASHBACK_

When Sophie had said she had booked Maddie something special for her birthday she knew the place they were going to would look all posh and fancy because they were like that, right? The only time Maddie had been close to such a place, was to sleep under its archway.

"Thank you," Sophie said to the cab driver as she waited for him to lift their small cases of luggage from the book of the taxi.

Maddie got out the other side. She closed the door behind and took a deep breath in before she turned around to walk towards Sophie.

Only a few more steps and she would be entering the building that resembled a smaller version of Buckingham Palace.

"It'll be fine," Sophie snapped Maddie out of her state of awe.

Still, it didn't ease Maddie's pounding heart.

Sophie shook her head. Maddie couldn't tear her eyes away from the building. It was too late to ask the taxi driver to go somewhere else now.

Sophie laced her fingers through Maddie's and gave her hand a light squeeze as they headed towards the double doors, their suitcases in their spare hands in tow.

At the check-in desk, Sophie took the lead and gave the receptionist their details while Maddie stood next to her, looking around the room, everywhere but into the eyes of the lady behind the counter.

She could already she was being judged.

_A double room for two young ladies, really? What are you, lesbians? _

_Well, yeah... _

"Okay, so here's the key to the room," the receptionist said, placing it on top of the desk, ready for Sophie to take. "And dinner is booked for seven-thirty. Hope you have a lovely time!"

And that was that. A polite smile between the lady and Sophie, whispered thank you's and Sophie was leading the way to their room, Maddie following behind, shyly.

* * *

The following day, Maddie's birthday to be exact, the third of February, 2015, it was treatment day.

Maddie was still as anxious as she was yesterday about the whole thing. It was the thought of someone putting their hands on her body, finding all the little things that made her body imperfect and what they thought of her. The place was four stars by the looks of it. Maddie didn't know, Sophie refused to tell her. That and how much it cost. But she was pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind best she could and enjoy the day.

Maddie had agreed to get a manicure because she knew Sophie loved all that. For special occasions, like Christmas, and in the summer, Sophie was always going into Audrey's Salon to get them done. None of that acrylic business, she normally went to get them shaped, that cold smelly varnish that made the nail stronger put on and get them painted pretty colours with cool, pretty pattern designs as well, as Maddie would put it. The blonde wasn't into any of that, she was one of those people who bit their nails. A terrible habit but one she couldn't stop.

The beautician told her how it wasn't good for her and put the smelly stuff on her nails, so now every time Maddie went to bite off the tiniest white tip she saw forming, she couldn't pick it because she was met with a terrible taste in her mouth. It did her the world of good as she knew if the professional didn't, Maddie wouldn't have been able to remove her fingers from her mouth she was _that _terrified. Instead, she picked at any lose seems on her clothes. She would rather she pick at a loose piece that had the possibility of coming undone and she'd be left stood there with most of her upper body on show, at least then would know what the other residents were laughing at, if there even was any.

She actually enjoyed sitting in the chair as someone worked wonders on her unique fingernails. She wouldn't say it out loud, she wouldn't dare.

There were three treatments as a part of the package. Treatment one was the manicure, treatment two was an hour in a Jacuzzi to relax the muscles before the third and final treatment. And Maddie loved every second of it.

She always found water had the ability to take away all problems. It also has the ability to kill but it also makes you flow and forget everything.

Or in this case, Maddie could lay back into Sophie's arms and not worry about a thing.

She didn't have to worry about what anyone thought of her. They didn't know her background, Sophie was right. Madeline Ivy Heath could walk around this lot with her beautiful Sophie Webster on her arm and watch people stare, because they looked so cute together probably. Yeah, Maddie needed to keep telling herself that.

"We need to get out of here soon for the massage."

Maddie let out a little whine, a small, fake sob leaving her mouth. _Do we have to? _Maddie would much rather have Sophie's hands on her than some stranger's. She would probably fall asleep during it anyway, she was that relaxed.

"C'mon, it'll be worth it," Sophie kissed between Maddie's shoulder blade then removed her arms from around the younger girl's shoulders. She lifted her body out of the water, picking up both their glasses of champagne on the way. One thing Maddie loved about turning eighteen—she could have her first legal drink.

Another thing she loved? Sophie in a bikini. But not when her girlfriend was walking away from her. She whined again before picking up their fluffy dressing gowns, given to them by the company, from the armchair on her way out.

And she had done just that – fallen asleep after about two minutes of the oils being on her skin. Sophie couldn't help but laugh from the other bed. How the blonde could sleep on her front, Sophie did not know. She did know Maddie looked adorable though, with her lips slightly parted, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful.

Sophie knew her girlfriend would enjoy going to the spa. And the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

After a day of activities, they went back to the hotel to change into something more suitable for the evening.

It was rare for Sophie and Maddie to get dressed up for each other. There weren't many reasons for them to do so, so when it did happen, they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Maddie also asked to forget dinner and just spend the rest of the night in the room. It was her birthday after all; she could do what she wanted!

Alas, dinner was incredible. Sophie rolled her eyes when Maddie put ketchup on the edge of her plate to dunk her chips in. When Maddie was satisfied with the amount, she looked up from her plate, a pleased smile on her face, and put the bottle back where she found it.

"What?" Maddie asked when she saw Sophie shaking her head in disbelief.

Sophie breathed out a laugh. "You are so sophisticated."

"My birthday," Maddie poked her tongue out.

Sophie didn't tell her girlfriend about the surprise she had planned so when three waiters and waitresses came over to their table, one of them holding a cupcake with a sparkling candle on the top. They all sang Happy Birthday to her.

Maddie was so embarrassed.

"I hate you," Maddie mouthed over to Sophie.

"Love you, too," Sophie mouthed back with a wink.

The embarrassment soon turned into excitement when they brought over a free drink and dessert for the birthday girl. Now that was service!

Maddie wasted no time in demolishing the brownie. Sophie watched her with a sprinkle in her eye. They had shared lots of intimate moments but this was one of many that were going to stick with her forever. Seeing Maddie go from a lost girl with no home to the big hearted, hard working adult she knew today. God she loved her.

It hadn't been twenty four hours and Maddie took full advantage of going up to the bar and buying her first round of drinks.

That may have turned into two, maybe three times after.

Maybe even more, she lost count.

* * *

Now they were back at the hotel room. Sophie wasted no time in throwing her heels across the room. She enjoyed wearing them but after a few hours? Nope, they were gone.

Maddie laughed as she threw herself against the softness of the mattress on their bed for the night.

"So you enjoyed today then?" Sophie uttered.

"Yes," Maddie whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"And dinner?"

"That was delicious. Wasn't expecting you to drink so much, though," Maddie laughed again at Sophie's state. She wasn't drunk but she'd drunk enough to let her hair down.

"It's your birthday, and we are here to enjoy ourselves," Sophie smiled, wrapping her arms around Maddie's waist.

Minutes ticked as they lay in each other's arms, Maddie could feel the effects of the massage coming back to her again and she quickly suggested they do something before she fell asleep in her jeans.

When Sophie said she was popping to the bathroom for a Jimmy Riddle and to change into her pyjamas before they snuggled up to watch a film they'd probably seen a thousand times before like they always did, a suggestion given by the brunette, Maddie didn't expect Sophie to come out wearing next to nothing but _her _red plaid shirt—unbuttoned, a matching set of black lace underneath and a devilish smile, her jaw almost hit the floor.

She wondered why the older girl took her suitcase in with her. She wondered where that shirt of hers had gone, too. Now Maddie knew the answer to both her questions.

"You don't want to watch _Grease_?" she asked, her voice faint in awe.

Sophie shook her head.

"So it was your plan to take me somewhere to relax all day, and now you're going to get me all wound up and make me wait, aren't you?"

Sophie nodded. Maddie groaned. She knew she was going to enjoy this but why did the brunette have to have a dark, cheeky side that only ever came out to play when they were alone? It explained the alcohol, Maddie realised. Sophie wouldn't do such a thing sober.

"Why, babe," Maddie gasped. There was too much space between them.

Sophie didn't say anything. She walked over to the edge of the bed. Grabbing hold of her hands, she pulled Maddie towards her so her legs were hanging of the end of the bed and she was sitting up. Sophie straddled Maddie's waist, playing with the side of Maddie pyjama top.

"I promise I'll give you a massage later," she leaned over and whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "I know your body better than that professional anyway."

Sophie licked the shell of Maddie's ear. Maddie whimpered when she pulled away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Sophie. In fact, it told her to continue.

She leaned in face to face with Maddie, her hands resting on the blonde's thighs for support, and kissed her deeply, she ran her tongue along Maddie's bottom lip before pulling away.

Maddie's eyes trailed down Sophie's body, then back up to meet her eyes. They were dark, darker than she'd ever seen before. With it being night time outside, and the only light sources were the moon coming through the window and a bedside lamp, Sophie's body was glowing in all the right places.

Maddie wasn't sure what to do with her hands. They were twitching to touch every piece of skin on show but she knew if she even attempted it, Sophie would slap it away. She settled for the outside of her legs, just above the knee. Maddie couldn't be in control then, not that she wanted to be. Sophie had the ability to move how she pleased.

Sophie rested her palms on Maddie's shoulders briefly before turning around and sitting on her girlfriend's lap, resting her hands on her thighs again, her back flushed against Maddie's chest, surprising the blonde completely. But she wasn't complaining, she had the most perfect view of Sophie's backside as she teased her, swirling her hips and grinding onto Maddie's clothed front.

Maddie didn't tear her eyes away from her treasure but she couldn't control her hands as they flew to press into the softness of Sophie's flesh.

Sophie was surprised by her own actions; she'd never done anything like it before. It was exciting, thrilling. Maddie's jaded breath being the only sound in the room spurred her on. It turned her on.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to turn around and see Maddie's flustered face. Her cheeks were red, half from embarrassment, and half from being hot. Very hot. It could be smelt.

Sophie smiled down at Maddie, biting her lip in the process. She loved this new found confidence and wasted no time in running her hands into Maddie's hair and pulling out the hair band that held it in a ponytail. Her hair fell onto her shoulders.

Sophie took the strands between her fingers as she hooked her legs back over Maddie's waist. Maddie immediately grabbed onto the back of her thighs and Sophie put her hands round the back of the blonde's neck, letting out a content sigh.

She used Maddie's neck as a grip as she trusted her hips forward onto Maddie's core; she groaned in frustration at the material separating them. It was agonising but so worth it.

Maddie pushed her hips forward to meet Sophie's trusts, her fingers travelling up the brunette's back, under _her_ shirt. She pulled Sophie's body closer to her lips and kissed the middle of her chest, just below the seam of her bra. Her skin was hot.

Sophie moaned, her shaking hands pushed Maddie's head closer to her skin before pushing her away. She was in control here.

Maddie didn't care anymore. Sophie had had her fun.

She lifted her hot girlfriend into her arms and turned her around so they switched positions.

Maddie pushed Sophie back to lie on the bed below them and climbed on top of her. She smiled devilishly at her before lifting Sophie's leg to her side then lowered her face into Sophie's neck and kissing her there, and again... And again and again and again. Then she ran her tongue along the spot, tasting her sweet sweat.

"Mads, please," Sophie gasped, fisting the blonde's hair and pulling on it lightly.

Maddie smirked into her neck. She loved having this effect on her.

She kissed Sophie's flushed neck again before biting down on it and sucking on the skin to leave a faint bruise. She moved down to the valley of Sophie's breasts before going back up to meet her lips.

Sophie held onto Maddie's cheeks as they wasted no time teasing each other anymore. Their lips moved passionately together, their tongues playing their own game. Maddie was using all her will power to steady herself above Sophie's body, but it was proving hard. This woman made her weak, she couldn't help it.

Sophie sensed it and flipped them over. Maddie was wearing too many clothes anyway. And Sophie quickly removed them, not giving a care in the world were anything landed. Normally Maddie would be insecure about her body but this break was clearly proof that she didn't need to worry. Sophie loved every part of her.

"I love you," Sophie whispered before she left a trail of kisses down her body like she had done previously to the brunette.

"I love you, too," Maddie smiled, a permanent smile on her face.

"Mhm," Sophie hummed against her skin, no longer interested in words. She continued her journey down Maddie's body, running her tongue down her chest, placing kisses across her abdomen. She could feel the anticipation in Maddie's body as she continued to trail her kisses lower, knowing that the blonde was aware of exactly where she was headed.

* * *

The next morning, tangled up in the blankets, a reminder of the events that happened during the night, Maddie woke up to Sophie in her arms, still dressed in the blonde's new favourite plaid shirt. She wasn't even sure she wanted it anymore, Sophie could have it. It looked a lot better on her, Maddie knew.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Sophie asked when she woke up herself, turning herself round to face the blonde.

"A brilliant one," Maddie's face beamed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sophie whispered back, pulling Maddie's face down to meet hers. She flicked her eyes between Maddie's own and her lips before she kissed her softly. It was nothing like what they did last night but it was still enough for them both to shiver.

Sophie pulled away after a moment. She knew she and Maddie had to be out of the room by noon to go back home to Weatherfield, and with Maddie's hands already wondering under _her _red plaid, she knew her girlfriend had other ideas.

"Hey, look what I found after you passed out on me!" Sophie reached over to retrieve The Holy Bible from under the bedside table on her side. Why hotels stocked them, no one knew. However, Sophie found it entertaining.

"Oh, goodie!" Maddie took it out of Sophie's hands and started flicking through the wafer-thin pages. "Let's see if there's anything in here about it being a sin to tease their significant others!"

_FLASHBACK_

"I didn't hear you complain!" Sophie gasps, reaching over to hit Maddie on the arm playfully. "Would you rather I got you a pair of slippers and a walking stick like Simon said?"

Maddie shakes her head.

"Exactly what I thought."

* * *

**And breathe. I would quite like to see this side of Sophie. Anyone else?**


End file.
